In the prior art, of which we are aware, portable electric tools have been provided with pistol-grip handles having trigger-operated switches enclosed therein. The pistol-grip handle comprises a switch handle portion and a switch cover portion removably secured to the switch handle portion forwardly thereof. An electric switch is enclosed in the handle, and the switch is provided with a trigger protruding through an opening in the cover forwardly of the handle. The main body portion of the switch is secured to the switch handle, or else is trapped between complementary bosses as the cover is secured to the switch handle. The trigger is mounted on the switch body or else on the cover itself. Others in the prior art have used a standard toggle switch mounted in the switch handle and coupled to a molded-plastic rocker trigger pivotably mounted on the front of the pistol-grip handle; the trigger controls the "forward" and "reverse" movement of a reversible electric motor within the housing. The tool, for example, may comprise a portable electric impact wrench having a double-insulated design. With such a design, unauthorized removal of the trigger for access to the switch may interfere with the requirements of double insulation, especially with respect to minimum clearances. Replacement of the switch may be necessary for service or repair of the tool, and it would be desirable to have an arrangement whereby the switch could be replaced easily and without inadvertent removal of the trigger, thereby maintaining the double insulation requirements.